Wrong Choice of a man
by KaiSpike4me
Summary: When an FBI agent, falls for a cannibal, her friends don't know what to think. Will they still be there for her? KaiXOC


Title: Wrong choice of a man  
  
By: Kaispike4me  
  
Chapter1: The case.  
  
Kai Hiwatari. You think it was just another killer, with a bad past. You're right about the bad past thing, but he's far from a normal killer. Kai was a cannibal. The FBI hunted him, and everyone was taken part in his case. However one woman was different. She explored everything about him, and also knew one his best friends. For that best friend was also her parneter.  
  
{FBI: 9:00am}  
  
The large doors were pushed opened and a woman walked in sighing. She had Long midnight blue hair, tied in a braid, and dark brown eyes with a green swirl. She wour a sapphire blue tank top, under a black jacket, Blue jeans and a blood red scarf.  
  
"Rachel!"  
  
The young woman turned round. Rachel Sapphire Mayflower watched as her parneter Tala ran up to her. He stopped and doubled over panting. "What is it Tala?" Rachel asked, looking down at him. He straightened up, removing a fire red bang out of his eyes. "You've got a letter on your desk. Dunno who it's from." Tala replied. Rachel nodded. "Thanks Tala." She smiled, placing a hand on his shoulder, before walking quickly to her office. Tala smiled and went to get two coffees.  
  
Rachel picked the small letter up and noticed the handwriting. Very hard to copy, and almost very hard to read. Rachel dropped her bag on her chair and opened the letter.  
  
' Dear Rachel.  
  
I've heard you haven't stopped finding me. Having a beautiful woman, such as your self, makes it worth while. However, I think you need to know how I became the way I am. No one knows that, but me and someone else. That someone else would be your parneter Tala. He was once my best friend, and I doubt he wants to relive the past. I want you to ask him, if he's still my friend. Some times being who I am, can get lonely, it's good to know I still have one friend in the world. Please ask Tala.  
  
Toddles KH.'  
  
Rachel looked up, when her office door was opened. Tala walked in with two steaming cups of coffee. "So whose it from?" Tala asked, nodding his head towards the letter. Rachel sighed. She waited till the cups were set down, before asking him. Rachel knew this would become a slight shock to Tala.  
  
"Tala are you still friends with Kai?"  
  
Tala looked up. His eyes widen and he paled a little. "It was kai that wrote the letter. He's asking if you're still his best friend and He told me to ask you, on how he became who he was." Rachel explained. Tala sat down, his breaths become shaky. "Tala? Are you okay?" Rachel asked, walking to his side. Tala nodded. "I don't want to admit, but I'll always be his friend. He was the first really friend I had when his grandfather took me in. I'll never forget that day." Tala muttered.  
  
{Flash back}  
  
16 year old Tala smelt the air. He was sitting in the living room, with Spencer, Ian and Bryan. The three boys were playing snap, but all four where waiting for the master of the house, Kai's grandfather. "Hey guys, can you smell that?" He questioned, turning his attention to the three boys. Bryan waved at hand at him, which meant they weren't listening and wasn't going to help. Tala got from, where he was station and grumbled under his breath.  
  
He followed the smell to the kitchen, were 16 year old Kai was cooking. "Kai! What the fuck are you doing?" Tala squeaked. Kai turned to his friend, a dangerous look in his eyes and a wicked grin painted on his face. "I'm cooking dear Tala. Wanna have a bite? I made it just for Ian, Spencer and Bryan." He replied. Tala took a bit of the meat and tasted it. He spat it out. "Could have told me it was pork! You know how I hate pork!" Tala yelled, grabbing a glass of water. Kai began to laugh, but this laugh scared Tala.  
  
"That wasn't pork. It was my grandfather." He replied, placing a plate down. "Oh dear, That won't do." Kai muttered, smiling. He picked up a crimson coloured eyeball and slipped it in the bin. Tala threw up in the sink. "You killed him and ate him!" Tala yelled. Kai nodded. "I'm slightly hungry to, so I began to eat him. He tastes nice. Now I'm going to give this to the three boys in the living room. Then I'm gonna kill them too." kai replied, smiling. He noticed the terror written all over Tala's face. "Oh don't worry, I won't harm you. You and me, we're best friends. You never tried to hurt me." He reassured.  
  
Moments later, Kai came back, three boys in a wheelbarrow.  
  
{Flashback end}  
  
"His grandfather, and the three boys, use to beat him. I stuck for him, but his grandfather slung me across the room. Kai knew from then on, it had to stop." Tala whispered, tears leaking down his face. "Shh. It's okay Tala." Rachel replied, handing him a tissue. The office door was knocked. Tala wiped his eyes and deep one more shaky breath. "Come in!" Rachel called. Standing at the door was Salima. She was slightly out of breath.  
  
"Rachel. There's been another murder." Salima said. Rachel grabbed his stuff. " Kai's handy work?" Tala asked. Salima nodded. "The boss wants you two to check it out and trust me, it's not a pretty sight." she replied, pulling a face. Rachel took a quick glance at Tala. "It's okay. We've seen worst." she muttered.  
  
They took off, eachone on their own motorbike. Tala was a fire red, with a picture of a wolf on. He called it Wolborg. Rachel's was silver, with a Black Panther on. She called her's Demon. Both made their way to a church. Stopping, both took off their helmets. Tala looked up. "Oh yeah, Kai's handiwork." he grumbled. Rachel looked up. Hanging from the highest point was a body. A tight noose round their neck, as they swung, naked and their bowels hanging out. Rachel looked at the church steps, to find all of the person's bowels on the floor. "Who is it?" Tala questioned. Rachel sighed, and pulled the stand on her back. "Only one way to fine out." She muttered and made her way into the church. 


End file.
